A Heart's Yearning
by Susan Ann
Summary: This story was distracting my life wanting to be written. So now I can share this story and let it haunt someone else and leave me alone. How much can a heart take, read to find out… ( Complete ) Thank you for reading this story...
1. Sweet and Sour

Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin belong to someone other than me. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So please read and enjoy.  
  
  
  
A/N—This story was distracting my life wanting to be written. So now I can share this story and let it haunt someone else and leave me alone. I want to thank Midori Natari Himura for inspiring me to write this story. Without her story "Bittersweet—Only Time" I wouldn't have thought of it. (if you haven't read her story, check it out). So I tell her "thank you very much"…  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Warning: this story is rated Angst/Drama  
  
  
  
A Heart's Yearning  
  
  
  
Sweet and Sour  
  
  
  
The sounds of the party drifted out into the night. The laughter and songs mixed with the evening breeze. Inside the house the moving bodies danced to the songs coming from the ancient stereo.  
  
Everyone was enjoying the night for it would be the last night that they could spend together. The graduation from high school would now send them each down a different path.  
  
Kenshin leaned against the rail of the deck looking out into the pond that was in the back yard. He knew that his friends worried about him but he had to live his life and he was going to live it the way he wanted.  
  
Sano was the first to approach him. "Hey, are you coming in or are you going to sit out here and mope all night?" he scolded him.  
  
"I'll just stay out here for awhile," Kenshin said turning to face him while still leaning against the rail.  
  
"Come on inside," Megumi said urging him inside by grabbing his arm and giving it a tug.  
  
"No not tonight," he said gently taking her hand from his arm.  
  
Megumi left to rejoin the celebration giving Sano a quick kiss on his cheek. Sano stayed leaning against the rail beside him.  
  
"You will find her, you know. You two were connected," Sano said in a hushed voice.  
  
"But what if I can't find her. What if I don't find her in this life, I don't want to live without her. She haunts my every moment, when I sleep, when I am awake. I see her everywhere I go, in everything I do, Every time I see a girl with long black hair I think that it might be her," Kenshin said turning back towards the pond holding his head in his hands.  
  
Sano threw his hands in the air and started walking back into the house to join the party saying, "Your hopeless." At the doorway he passed Misao and said to her, "Maybe you can talk some sense into him," before walking back into the house.  
  
"Himura?" her small voice questioned him.  
  
"Yes, Misao, I'm fine. I just don't feel like joining the party," he said his voice soft yet stern.  
  
"You still have time…" Misao started to say before being cut off by Kenshin.  
  
"Misao, I'll be all right. Now don't you worry," he said leaning forward holding her arms and giving her a kiss on her forehead, "but thanks for being so concerned." He let his arms drop and started walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked nervously biting her lower lip.  
  
"I am going to take a walk," Kenshin said stopping with his back to her.  
  
"Good maybe some fresh air will help brighten your mood," she laughed coming up behind him giving him a hug then bouncing back into the house to rejoin the party.  
  
"Yeah," he said before resuming his path.  
  
  
  
~~~The path he took was the same today as it was yesterday and will be tomorrow. The colors changed with the seasons but the trees, the rocks, the river, they all stayed the same. It was comforting to Kenshin as he walked the path. He didn't have to think just put one foot in front of the other.  
  
When his schoolmates started finding each other, he was filled with joy at the though of finding her again. During his schooldays, each day that went by was filled with his search for her.  
  
He would begin each day, thinking about her and end it with a dream of her. He had such high hopes of finding her. But as time went by the want became a need and the search became more intense.  
  
He couldn't concentrate, so his grades began to fall. If it hadn't been for Tomoe, he wouldn't have been able to graduate at all. She had tutored him on endless nights at the library. She forced him to learn that he still had to survive in the world even if it was without her. And for that he would always adore her.  
  
He was almost to the end of his path when "Thump". A bicycle hit him knocking him to the ground. The bicycle went a bit further before it crashed to the ground also.  
  
Dazed Kenshin looked over where the bicycle fell and all he could see was long shiny black hair. I had to be her, he thought getting up and rushing over to her.  
  
Helping the girl to her feet, he picked up her bicycle making sure that it wasn't broken.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," a female voice said looking at Kenshin with tears in her eyes.  
  
"That's alright, I wasn't watching either," he said his hopes of finding her crushed once again.  
  
"Did I hurt you? Are you all right?" she asked reaching out to touch his arm.  
  
"I'm fine, but you really shouldn't be out this late," he said.  
  
"I know but I was late and…" she said the tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Will you allow me to walk you home?" Kenshin asked holding her bicycle.  
  
He walked her to her door and then politely said good night before making his way back to his chosen path.  
  
Sitting on their log, his heart cried out for the girl that haunted him. The girl that was always just out of his reach.  
  
Getting tired he slowly slipped off the log letting his body fall to the ground. As he lay there thinking about her, he felt 'a warmth' circulating throughout his entire body.  
  
  
  
~~~Sano found him the next morning lying with his back against the log his arms clenched around his chest as if he was holding something precious. He gently woke him up pulling him into a standing position and walked him home.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you for reading my story…  
  
Don't forget to review… 


	2. Sano and Megumi

Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin belong to someone other than me. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So please read and enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Heart's Yearning  
  
  
  
Sano and Megumi  
  
  
  
Kenshin slowly walked to the house. The sounds of a party, the music and laughter, floated once again into the breeze. Only the reason had changed  
  
Kenshin had only agreed to come because Sano forced him to say that he would. They had both graduated from police academy and would be starting their job the next week. Somehow Sano had managed to get him as a partner for which Kenshin had mixed feelings.  
  
Hesitating at the door, Kenshin was thinking about leaving when Misao saw him.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you aren't going anywhere," she said grabbing his arm dragging him into the house.  
  
"Hey everyone, Kenshin is here," she yelled pulling him over to the couch sitting down beside him. "Now tell me what has been going on with you, I haven't seen you in ages. And don't leave out any of the details," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Well… actually nothing," was all that he could say before she started telling him all about her marriage to Aoshi then continuing with the birth of her new baby.  
  
Kenshin sat and politely listened to her but was relieved when Sano appeared calling for everyone's attention.  
  
"Everyone… Can I have your attention," he asked. But when no one stopped talking and the music kept playing, he walked over to his stereo and gave it a swift kick on the right side. The music stopped instantly as well as the talking. "Works every time," he said proudly.  
  
Back in the middle of the room, he said, "Now that I have your attention. I want to thank everyone for being here just don't drink all the sake until I get good and plastered and there's beer in the kitchen for those who don't drink sake." Everyone cheered.  
  
Kenshin listened as Sano talked about their days in the academy and all the fun he had during the schooling and how much crime that the two of them would stop after they started their jobs.  
  
Thinking about the girl who still haunted him, Kenshin was startled when he heard his name.  
  
Suddenly he was being pushed to the center where Sano stood motioning for everyone to give a big cheer. Kenshin blushed then glared at Sano who was holding him with one arm around his shoulder.  
  
Sano whispered so that only Kenshin could hear, "Don't take off I need you here when I propose to Megumi." Kenshin nodded his understanding while Sano finished his speech.  
  
"Can we have the music back on," someone yelled signaling the end of Sano's speech.  
  
Letting go of Kenshin, Sano returned to his stereo giving it a swift kick on the other side, the music returned playing the same song. Sano grinned looking for Kenshin, making sure that the red head had not left the party.  
  
Kenshin wandered around aimlessly mingling with the rest of the guests. He wanted to escape but he had promised to stand by Sano when he proposed to Megumi.  
  
The right moment had finely arrived. Sano found Kenshin on the back deck staring into the pond.  
  
"Are you ready Kenshin," asked Sano nervously.  
  
"It isn't me that has to be ready," Kenshin said smiling at the nervous man in front of him.  
  
"Well… yea… I know but… It isn't every day that I ask someone to marry me," he replied with more force that he had intended. "Do you have the engagement ring?"  
  
Again Kenshin nodded handing him the ring.  
  
"Well lets go," Sano said making it sound like he was on a mission instead of asking someone to spend the rest of their lives together.  
  
They found Megumi in the middle of a group of girls telling them all about how to get a man's attention. Seeing Sano walking towards her, she smiled at the girls with a see-I-told-you-how-its-done smile.  
  
Stopping in front of Megumi, Sano took both of her hands in his strong rough ones and quickly asked, "Will you marry me?" slipping the engagement ring on her finger.  
  
The room was silent except for the music from the stereo. Sano stood waiting for her answer when she threw herself into his waiting arms.  
  
"I can take this as a yes?" Sano asked wrapping his arms around her holding her tight. Moving her arms up around his neck she pulled him toward her passionately kissing him.  
  
The whistles and cheers resounded throughout the room. Breaking apart the couple blushed from the attention.  
  
Kenshin watched as the two lovers exchanged a whispered 'I love you' wishing that she were here with him. Stepping forward, he gave Megumi a hug saying, "Be happy together."  
  
She smiled and said, "Thank you," before releasing him.  
  
Kenshin stepped back allowing the rest of the girls to congratulate the couple.  
  
Feeling very lonely he retreated to the back deck.  
  
Gazing into the pond, he remembered her eyes as radiant pools of beauty where he could have drowned and been a happy man. He closed his eyes as 'a warm' feeling of comfort washed over him.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you for reading my story…  
  
Don't forget to review… 


	3. Night at the Club

Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin belong to someone other than me. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So please read and enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Hearts Yearning  
  
  
  
Night at the club  
  
  
  
Weaving his way through the crowd of people, Kenshin walked into the club. Shifting the navy blazer that he wore just for the occasion, he scanned the dance floor looking for Sano when he heard his name off to the right.  
  
There he saw Sano waving his arms in the air calling his name. Sitting at the table with Sano, Megumi glowed with the aura of a new mother.  
  
Kenshin pulled out a chair, while Sano motioned for a waiter so he could order him a drink. Kenshin sat down letting his gaze sift through the fluid bodies on the dance floor.  
  
"You're celebrating with us tonight," Sano said loud enough for everyone to hear him, bringing Kenshin's attention back to the table.  
  
"Hush, do you want everyone staring at you," Megumi asked her husband, swatting his arm playfully.  
  
Sano blushed then looked around to see if anyone was even looking at him. Seeing that no one even cared enough to look, he glared at his wife, who was laughing at him. She leaned over planting a kiss on his lips keeping him from talking.  
  
"Now mind your manners before I have to scold you again," she said, pulling back, her eyes sparkling waiting for his reply.  
  
"Well if that is how you scold then… humm…" he started to say, pretending to think.  
  
Taking control of the conversation, she said, "No more kisses, the next time it will be my fist. The kiss was just a warning to behave," she said shaking her fist at him laughing harder at the shocked look on his face.  
  
"You two will never change," Kenshin said smiling at the couple as they lovingly sparred with each other.  
  
The waiter came over asking about food or drinks. Sano ordered a drink for Kenshin and told the waiter that they would eat later.  
  
Kenshin sat watching the dance floor searching for her. Maybe she will be here tonight, he thought his eyes constantly moving.  
  
After Kenshin's drink arrived, Sano raised his drink waiting until the other two had theirs raised then he said, "To ten years of living with my master…oof." Megumi elbowed him in the side, "Now get it right," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"To ten years of living with a goddess and now a mother, cheers," Sano slyly grinned at his wife.  
  
The three glasses clinked together then each took a drink from their glass. Kenshin raised his glass once again, the other two raising theirs.  
  
"To my two best friends, I wish you many years of happiness, cheers," followed by another drink by the three.  
  
Now it was Megumi's turn to raise her glass. She waited until all three glasses were raised before making her toast.  
  
"To finding her," she softly said, looking directly at Kenshin. Time stood still for the three at the table. Then as one they clinked their glasses and finished their drinks.  
  
  
  
~~~After another hour of small talk and well wishing, Kenshin was ready to leave the club. Walking out the door, he bumped into a petite young woman who had shiny black hair. His heart leapt into his throat as he turned to call to her.  
  
His words came out like he had a mouth full of cotton; too late he realized that he had scared her causing her to run from him. He followed her, calling out trying to say her name but the words wouldn't come out.  
  
Turning the corner, she ran into an alley, stopping when she saw a large group of men just standing around.  
  
When they saw her come running into the alley, they panicked. Thinking she was running from the police, they assumed an attack position and waited.  
  
When Kenshin saw the group of men, his senses alerted him to the danger. He quickly caught up to her and spun her around roughly. Holding her arms he acted like a mad boyfriend and said, "Now don't run from me again." Too scared to do anything but what he told her, she nodded her head. Looking into her eyes, he knew that it wasn't her.  
  
But now, he had to figure out how to get them both out of the alley safely. "Just follow my lead," he whispered. Turning back towards the street, he let go of one of her arms, keeping her other arm firmly in his grasp.  
  
Pushing her in front of him, he started walking towards the street scanning the area looking for a weapon, a stick, even a rock to throw. Nothing.  
  
Then he noticed an old door in the building off to his right, a possible escape.  
  
"Wait a minute," one of them said walking toward Kenshin and the girl.  
  
"Look we don't want any trouble. She just got mad and ran away, that's all," Kenshin said wrapping his arm around the girl protectively. Then turning to face the group, he put himself between them and the girl.  
  
  
  
~~~Hearing gunshots, Sano told his wife to call the police. I sure hope that Kenshin isn't involved in this, he thought running out of the club.  
  
Reaching the street, a couple of boys pointed in the direction of the alley. He cautiously went in to find Kenshin fighting with the group of men just barely holding his own.  
  
Charging into the fight, Sano managed to put down two before they figured out that there was another person to deal with.  
  
Sano growled hitting yet another unlucky man. Two more fell to his fists, and then there was only one to go. Sano grabbed him by the shirtfront slamming him against the wall before punching him in the face with his fist. He let go of the man as he slid to the ground.  
  
He looked over at Kenshin, who just stood looking down at the ground.  
  
Walking over to him, Sano said, "Let me guess, you saw another girl and she ran into this alley."  
  
Kenshin only nodded, his head coming up to look at Sano. Not knowing what else to say, Sano asked, "Where is she?"  
  
"I pushed her through the door when the fighting started," he quietly said, pointing to the open door.  
  
Sano walked over to the open doorway, not finding anyone there, he called out, "You can come out now. It's safe." A petite young woman slowly came out of the shadows.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Sano asked her, reaching for her hand.  
  
"No… just scared… Some lunatic… chased me into the alley…" she cried, shaking uncontrollably. Sano helped her out into the alley where Kenshin was still standing.  
  
Seeing Kenshin she started to scream but Sano stepped in front of her so she couldn't see him and said, "He's my partner and he's looking for a girl that looks just like you. He would never hurt anyone. Please believe that, look at him." He motioned with his hand while moving out of the way.  
  
His words calmed her enough that she looked at Kenshin then looked back at Sano. "Ok, I'll forgive him but there may be others…"  
  
Nodding his head, he looked back at Kenshin who slowly crumpled to the ground.  
  
Racing over to Kenshin, Sano noticed the blood staining the front of his blazer. "Oh, no Keeenshin," Sano yelled.  
  
Trusting that Sano would clean up the mess he had made by following the girl, Kenshin lay on the ground listening as the paramedics worked on him, a warm feeling permeating throughout his body, renewing his faith that someday he would find her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you for reading my story…  
  
Don't forget to review… 


	4. Broken Heart

Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin belong to someone other than me. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So please read and enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Heart's Yearning  
  
  
  
Broken Heart  
  
  
  
~~~It was just another routine assignment, something that they had been trained to do and have done for the last twenty years.  
  
Suiting up for the raid, Sano looked at Kenshin and said, "Maybe you should think about taking the promotion with the desk job the Lieutenant offered you," while fastening his safety vest.  
  
"I have given it some thought," Kenshin said slowly sitting down on the bench still buttoning his shirt.  
  
"You better hurry or they'll leave you behind," Sano said before leaving the locker room. Man I hope he doesn't go off after another girl, I can only protect him so much.  
  
  
  
~~~The captain was calling the room to order when Kenshin finally walked in sitting down next to Sano. "I was worried there for a sec," he said thinking that he was indeed worried that Kenshin wouldn't show up at all.  
  
Kenshin sat half listening to the captain as he assigned each team a position; he knew that Sano would get the assignment so his thoughts turned to a different direction. He had an upset stomach that wasn't going away, it didn't matter how many antacid tablets he took and his left arm had fallen asleep but he couldn't remember putting it in a position where that could have happened.  
  
The captain finished giving out the assignments and everyone was leaving when Sano noticed Kenshin very intently watching his left hand, a puzzled look on his face. Pushing his chair back, he nudged Kenshin into standing.  
  
"Come on lets go, you weren't listening again were you?" Sano said guiding Kenshin towards the door.  
  
  
  
~~~The raid had gone as scheduled. The small house had been quickly contained using the minimum amount of policemen. They had no trouble with apprehending the drug dealers with the buyers being undercover policemen.  
  
Suddenly a closet door burst open and shots filled the air.  
  
Both Sano and Kenshin were positioned outside the house, to watch for escaping drug dealers when they heard the shots. They saw a girl with long black hair run from the house with the gun in her hand.  
  
"I am going after her," Kenshin said his eyes never leaving the girl. He ran after her pushing himself to his limit, afraid that if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to catch her.  
  
"At least this time its police business," Sano said smiling running to keep up with Kenshin.  
  
As they came around a corner, they met up with two more policemen who joined in the chase.  
  
A sharp pain in Kenshin's chest forced him to stop running. He leaned forward, his right hand automatically contracted to his chest, while his breathing was labored and shallow. He could feel his body become cold and clammy. His need to look into her eyes forced him to try going on but his body wouldn't comply too his wishes.  
  
Sano stopped a couple of steps passed Kenshin, turning back he asked, "You all right,"  
  
"Yea, just upset stomach, go on I'll be alright," he said motioning him to keep going.  
  
Sano took a few steps and looked back at Kenshin sitting down against the wall. Believing that he would be all right, Sano resumed the pursuit.  
  
The pain in Kenshin's chest was getting worse making it difficult for him to breath. He felt that his body had betrayed him because he had not been able to catch her. If it was her and she got away then she wouldn't know that he existed in this world.  
  
Sano didn't like the idea of leaving Kenshin alone. He had a nagging feeling that there was more to his stopping that an upset stomach. Kenshin had not been his normal self the past few days.  
  
The other two officers caught the girl and took her back while Sano went back to Kenshin.  
  
Sano found him slumped against the wall, his head tilting forward, his arms hanging down by his side. He nudged Kenshin trying to get him to move instead he fell over to his side.  
  
Carefully positioning him on his back, Sano called for an ambulance while feeling for a pulse. Finding a faint pulse, he took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
Waiting for the ambulance to arrive, he said, "Kenshin, she wouldn't shoot a gun or hurt anyone, that wasn't her."  
  
Slipping into a warm, dark place, Kenshin listened to what Sano said and knew that he was right. She would never hurt anyone.  
  
  
  
~~~Sano opened the door to see Kenshin lying on a hospital bed. An IV pump running with monitors surrounding him. He looked at the various lines on the monitors as they made their perpetual trip across the monitor with some arcing up then down and others with a gentler path.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something when a machine turned on with a woush of air.  
  
"What is that sound, did I do that?" he asked the nurse standing across the bed from him.  
  
She looked up from her paper work long enough to see what machine was working. "No that's the blood pressure cuff. It starts every 15 minutes to keep track of his blood pressure," she said pointing to the correct monitor. "It was very high when he came in. Everyone wondered how he managed to live with it that high," she said returning to writing in the chart.  
  
"Is he awake?" Sano asked the nurse.  
  
"I only monitor the machines not the patients sleep patterns," she said releasing a small chuckle, "Why don't you ask him."  
  
"Kenshin are you alive, I mean awake," Sano said getting another chuckle out of the nurse.  
  
" I guess it's a desk job for me," Kenshin said his voice low and weak. Without opening his eyes, he raised his hand towards Sano.  
  
"Geez, you scared me, you keep doing that, when are you going to stop," Sano replied taking his hand.  
  
"When I find her," Kenshin answered without any hesitation.  
  
"I've tried to help you. Every time I'd set you up with a date, you manage to find something wrong with them."  
  
"They were never her," Kenshin said. Opening his eyes, he looked mournfully at Sano.  
  
"Well couldn't you just be happy with someone, you really shouldn't be alone," Sano countered.  
  
"Did you come here to visit me or lecture me on ways to find a woman," said Kenshin causing the nurse to chuckle once again.  
  
"What did the doctor have to say?" Sano asked fearing the worst but his question changed the subject.  
  
"It's my heart. He said that if I take it easy I could live a normal life but if I put stress on it…" Kenshin said both understanding without anything more needing to be said.  
  
  
  
~~~ Sitting in a wheelchair waiting for Sano, Kenshin contemplated his feelings of going back to an empty apartment. He would not nor could not give up his eternal search for her but living by himself, depression could easily seep in and destroy him.  
  
"Are you ready to go home," Sano said walking into Kenshin's hospital room.  
  
Kenshin looked toward Sano nodding his head.  
  
"Good, because we moved you in with Megs and me. So I hope that you can get used to our fighting and the kids screaming," Sano said smiling as he picked up Kenshin's bags.  
  
Pushing the wheelchair, the nurse led the way with Sano following.  
  
"But I can't impose on you, you already have a full house," Kenshin protested once they were in the hall.  
  
"Your stuff is already moved into our spare bedroom, well actually I lost my play room. But that's ok because… Just don't argue, it's done already," Sano said.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N—There is one more chapter. Yes, he does find her in the last chapter.  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading my story…  
  
Don't forget to review… 


	5. Found Her

Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin belong to someone other than me. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So please read and enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Heart's Yearning  
  
  
  
Found Her  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~Moving into the Sagara household created some problems but with time and understanding everyone adjusted to the new living arrangements.  
  
Taking the desk job that was offered to him, Kenshin was able to immerse himself in police policy and procedure. After moving in with Sano, his life became a routine of going to work, walking home through the park then sitting by his bedroom window, staring at the stars before going to bed.  
  
Feeling more at ease with Kenshin safely tucked away behind a desk, Sano quickly advanced in the police force.  
  
Although Kenshin resigned himself to the fact that he may not find her, he could never forget about her. Sometimes late at night, when the pain caused by her absence became too much for him to bear, he would lay thinking about her, allowing him to find her in his dreams.  
  
  
  
~~~One morning before leaving for work, Kenshin overheard the kids talking about having a surprise party for Sano and Megumi. It would soon be their twenty fifth wedding anniversary and they wanted to do something special for them.  
  
"I'll be a bit later than normal tonight. I might sit in the park for awhile before coming home," Kenshin told Sano and Megumi who were sitting at the kitchen table where the three were eating breakfast.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sano asked staring intently at Kenshin.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," Kenshin replied thinking it might have been better if he hadn't said anything.  
  
"Are you taking your pills?" Megumi questioned him setting down her teacup.  
  
"I wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't," Kenshin said leaning forward, winking at her making her blush.  
  
"Ok, but you be careful. The park can get dangerous after dark," Sano said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Sano, you and Megumi make great parents, even to me. And I thank you for that," Kenshin said, standing giving them both a polite bow.  
  
  
  
~~~Wanting to get them something special for their anniversary, Kenshin ventured down town after work instead of going to the park.  
  
Checking out the new mall, he realized that he had no idea what to get them. He found a small store on the second level of the mall and with the help of the owner; he was able to pick out a nice gift for them.  
  
Riding down the escalator, he knew she was close. Looking up, he saw a woman with shiny long black hair on the up escalator. Hoping that it was her, he called out but she was facing away from him talking to her friend so she didn't hear him.  
  
He reached out as they passed, but the distance was too great. At the bottom of the escalator he quickly stepped onto the one going up. The pain in his chest forced him to lean forward bumping into a young man who growled at him.  
  
"Sorry," Kenshin apologized to the young man.  
  
Each second was agony while he waited to reach the top. His eyes scanned the shoppers looking for the woman with the shiny long black hair.  
  
He spotted her down the mall. Ignoring the pain in his chest, he started to run after her until he could go no further. Collapsing on the floor, he reached out hoping that she would turn and see him but his hope died when she entered a store, not even looking behind her.  
  
He lay face down on the mall floor not caring what happened to him when someone rolled him over. The pain in his heart equaled the pain in his chest, blocking out everything.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes, listening to his breath slowly come inside his body then released to travel back out. Thinking everything was lost; he was surprised when he felt a familiar warmth then heard his name.  
  
"Kenshin," the voice said.  
  
That voice, I know that voice. It's her, he thought, trying to get up releasing his last breath.  
  
He could still hear her voice, but he couldn't hear his breath anymore. His spirit easily stood up, watching as the people who had gathered around his earthly body tried unsuccessfully to revive him.  
  
She was still calling his name.  
  
Looking around he could see her as well as feel her warmth. Standing off just away from the crowd was the girl that he had been searching for. She was bathed in an ethereal glow, enhancing her spiritual body.  
  
He floated over to her waiting arms.  
  
"Kaoru, I found you."  
  
"I've always been with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
A/N—I want to thank everyone who read my story.  
  
I wrote this on the premise that Kenshin and Kaoru were and are "soul mates". I use this term loosely and not necessarily the way that other people do because I believe that there is "a soul mate" for everyone. Sometimes we go through life with a "partner" that we can relate to and live happily ever after with but our soul mate will always be the one that can truly complete us in every way.  
  
This is how deeply I feel about finding my other half. Someday I hope to be as lucky as Kenshin and find that person or in his case spirit. But until then I will keep looking…  
  
  
  
Don't forget to review… 


	6. Closure

Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin belong to someone other than me. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So please read and enjoy.

Like the rest of the story, this epilogue has been haunting me for some time. I knew what I wanted to write but not how to write it. One night, my husband really irritated me to the point of nonbelief and to calm myself, I sat at the computer and wrote this last closing chapter. I hope that this brings closure to this story for you like it did for me, for it explains a few things that I didn't know how to put into the original story. As always, thanks for reading my story.

A Heart's Yearning, epilogue

Closure

It was over two weeks now since they laid Kenshin to rest and Sanosuke should have felt relieved that his friend no longer had to search for the girl with the long black hair. But he didn't. He couldn't. When he first heard of Kenshin's death it had hit him hard. He had always been able to stand by his friend and be there when he fell to help him back to his feet, but this time he wasn't there and he didn't know how to handle what he was feeling.

It had started with a small gnawing ache in the pit of his stomach, growing these last two weeks until it was consuming his very being, drawing him deeper and deeper into himself and away from his family and job. Making him feel disconnected from life itself.

Sighing, he stared out the window as a few rain drops emerged from the darkened sky. A cold chill passed through him, drawing him away from the window. He turned and slowly let his eyes pass over the room where Kenshin had stayed. He couldn't help but think that he should have done more to help his friend find her. Maybe he should have been looking harder or in different places. There must have been something that he could have done to help.

But now that Kenshin was gone, there was nothing for him to do but try to find her himself. But, then what would he do if he did find her, what could he say to explain that Kenshin was looking for her and why he was looking for her.?

His thoughts were becoming centered on his absent friend's problems and he was losing touch with the things that were once important to him, his family and his job. His world was almost at a standstill for he was at a crossroad and he was being pulled down a path that he knew would lead to nothing but trouble. He needed to find closure where Kenshin was concerned but he didn't know how.

A loud knock at the door caught his attention and he watched as his wife brought in a tray with some tea and rice cakes. Setting the tray on the bed, she handed him a cup of hot tea and a rice cake. Refusing the rice cake, he gratefully took the hot tea.

"I thought this might help," she quietly said.

"You always know what I need," he replied before taking a sip of his tea.

"Kenshin would have wanted you to go on without him," she softly said behind her tea cup. She had noticed the changes in her husband and was trying to find a way to help him get back into life. Always finding him in the room where Kenshin had stayed, she knew that the longer he stayed in the room the harder it would be for him to finish his grieving process and get back into life.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested, setting the tea cup back on the tray.

They walked through the local park, where Kenshin had always gone looking for the black haired girl. Sanosuke briskly walking, hands tucked into his pants pockets, his jacket flared out behind him, while Megumi half ran to keep up with him.

"Slow down, you said a walk, not a race," she complained.

"Oh, sorry, I kinda, you know…" he started to explain, slowing to a causal walk. "Megumi, why did you never question me as to why I was so involved in Kenshin's life?"

Pondering the question, she replied, "I figured, you had your reasons and I trusted you. Why?"

Crossing the road in silence, they left the park and walked down the streets of their town. Sanosuke now had a destination in mind, a place where he needed to go.

Picking his words carefully, he started to answer her inquiry. "You know that Kenshin and I have been friends from our first fight?" Not expecting an answer, he continued, "We were about, oh, two years old. I wanted to pound him into the playground but he didn't want to fight. So I chased him all around the playground. But he got the best of me and held me down until I agreed to be his friend."

"I can just imagine," she chuckled.

"Well, one summer we were both on the local baseball team and it was the last game of the season. We were tied with another team so we needed to win this game. It was very important to me, but Kenshin was just there for fun," he smiled, leading her towards his destination, "It was Kenshin's turn to bat, the bases were loaded and it would ensure that we would win the tournament for sure. But no one could find Kenshin. I went looking for him and found him behind the bleachers talking to the black haired girl. You know the one that he was always looking for?"

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Anyway, he knew how important the game was to me, so he came back and hit the home run that everyone knew he would. But when he went back to ask her what her name was… well, she was gone. And he has been looking for her ever since."

He stopped them as they came to the entrance of the cemetery where they had laid Kenshin to rest not two weeks ago. Quietly he said, "I just need to tell Kenshin that I plan to spend the rest of my life searching for the black haired girl."

In silence, they walked to his tombstone. Kneeling down, Megumi folded her hands in prayer and silently asked Kenshin to help her husband. Getting back to her feet, she walked away far enough so that her husband could have some privacy when he talked to Kenshin.

"Oi, Kenshin,"he started,"I just came to tell you that I will continue your search for the black haired girl. I promise you that I will find her," was all that he could say.

Turning, he started walking towards his wife, but after taking a few steps, something compelled him to turn around and look at Kenshin's tombstone. There stood Kenshin and the black haired girl, holding each other and smiling at him. Realizing that Kenshin had found the black haired girl, a heavy burden was lifted off his shoulders.

Smiling, he turned and with a light step he caught his wife's hand and spun her, stopping her to give her a kiss before escorting her out of the cemetery.

The End.


End file.
